


Whole New Meaning for the word Saints...

by Kiba_Lover23



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Saints Row
Genre: Assassination, Awkwardness, Comedy, Death, Drinking, Drugs, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Explosions, F/M, Gangs, Prostitution, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiba_Lover23/pseuds/Kiba_Lover23
Summary: Mira Stormwind is dropped into Steelport, and I really mean dropped. She finds herself in an airplane surrounded by people trying to kill her and then has to jump out.... With no idea how she came to this universe or how to get home, she'll have to make a place for herself here... With insane people dressed in purple. Well at least they have good taste, purple is her favorite...
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Mira Stormwind is a former slave, a circus performer with the ability to transform into a massive saber toothed cat, and a killer for hire. Well versed in handling blades, mixing poisons, and eating men alive... She's a force to be reckoned with in her own world but when she suddenly drops through a portal into another she is out of her depth immediately. Mira's eyes are tightly shut and her hands are clamped over her sensitive ears, although it does nothing to stop the world from spinning or keep out the thundering of what she recognizes as gunfire. She forces her eyes open and looks around at a tube with metal walls, small windows, and rows of seats. Suddenly a man wearing a black and red suit turns on her and shouts in alarm,

_"What the fuck?! Since when do the Saints wear shitty cosplay clothes?"_ Mira can't quite blame him for his surprise as he turns his gun on her... Most people in the modern world don't see fully armored and masked women just appearing out of nowhere in the middle of a gunfight, but he's about to kill her and he just insulted her handmade gear so she has no choice but to leap into action... Literally, Mira dives at him, knocking his right hand up toward the ceiling and stabbing him in the eye with a dagger. She has to follow his body down toward the floor as a half naked woman in a trench coat and lingerie fires a gun at her! Half deafened by all the noise and dizzied by the dramatic sudden change in altitude, her reaction time is a little slow so the bullet grazes her ear.

_"Son of a bitch that burns!"_ Mira snarls angrily. These people had the nerve to insult her dress sense **and** try to kill her for no reason? She tries to call on the power of her beast blood and fails miserably when no answer comes. With no other option at hand Mira lifts the dead mans weight as a shield and charges the woman in front of her. The Morningstar soldier foolishly empties the automatic weapon into the body and screams in pain as Mira snaps one of her wrists. The assassin slams her target into the door behind them to finish the job and yelps when they are both thrown on the floor as it opens suddenly. From the other side comes a woman with a body that runway models would kill for and a tall, heavily muscled man... Both wearing vibrant purple clothes and carrying pistols. Mira's momentary distraction with the new arrivals earns her a punch to the jaw that makes her sharp teeth pierce her tongue painfully. She grunts in irritation and throws a right hook of her own. Knocking the bitch back and then the tall man shoots her enemy and helps Mira to her feet,

_"I don't know who the hell you are, but you're kicking Morningstar ass and that makes you alright in my book. We gotta get off this thing before it goes down, so follow me if you want to live!"_ He chuckles for some unknown reason and Mira has no clue what he means but his point is made when the chamber they stand in rocks violently, throwing the elf against the strange man's chest. Flung into a completely different world at the worst possible moment she knows she has no choice but to follow until things calm down. The other woman glares at her angrily but walks down the aisle between the seats anyway, and Mira follows at the rear. With only knives and darts at her disposal she won't be much use at the front. Not while the...building...? shakes violently.

_"Boss, what the hell? We can't just pick up some random stranger when we left Johnny back there alone!"_ Shaundi snapped at the Saint's leader, and got a blank stare in return before he turned back to the fight in front of them. Taking down rival gang members in sprays of blood.

_"You wanna try and make her stay behind? Go ahead, but I gotta feeling she'll be useful."_ Almost as if trying to prove his point Mira darted past the pair and slammed her shoulder into a man's stomach as he tried to sneak up on the distracted Saints. When all the air was driven from his lungs the little assassin cut his throat and then moved on, slinking around the shipping containers and cars in the cargo hold to stealth kill anyone she came across, leaving the boss and Shaundi to clean up those on the upper levels. It doesn't take the three of them long to reach the back of the plane, and Shaundi tries to reach someone called Gat, only for the mans words to be cut off by gunfire and static. The boss opens the cargo hatch for them to jump out of and Mira is greeted by the sight of one of her worst fears.... They are hurtling through the sky on some sort of vehicle and these people expect....

_"I'll willingly walk into the fires of Oblivion before I **ever jump off this thing!!!**_ You're insane!" The Saints boss laughs and grins while Shaundi sneers and grasps Mira's bicep angrily and then cries out when the much smaller woman wrenches her fingers back toward her wrist to make her let go, green eyes glowing behind a metal tiger mask.

_"Ah! You little bitch! Fine, if you wanna fucking die in a plane crash then stay here! I don't give a shit..."_ Neither of them get a chance to say more as they are tossed off the jet into the air and Mira shrieks in absolute terror! She splays her arms and legs out instinctively as flailing makes her spin wildly in the air, increasing that stubborn dizziness. Her heart is hammering against her ribs and every breath is torn from her lips by the wind. Eventually it rips her mask off and sends it flying, stripping her of that small protection. More men in black and red clothes dive from the falling machine but now they ignore her in favor of the real threat. A sense of acceptance falls over the assassin, she has no magic in this world, her strangely unresponsive beast spirit wouldn't be able to save her, and she can't suddenly sprout wings... What a strange way to die. Falling out of the sky less than ten minutes after coming to a strange new world.... Then she is quite literally jerked out of her fatalistic thoughts as her free fall is interrupted by the strange man in purple catching her.

_"Hey stranger, hope you don't mind me **dropping in...** " _He laughs again and Mira's wide green eyes stare through him for a second before a hysterical giggle bubbles past her lips. They are hurtling through the air to their deaths and he makes puns? There is nothing to do but laugh at the situation, otherwise she would continue to scream her throat to ribbons. A few seconds later the boss catches Shaundi and Mira has to clutch at his leg as the shifting around almost pulls her away. The man she clings to yanks a cord on his pack and a canopy of silk opens above them, now they are floating instead and Mira feels so much better. Her whole body still trembles harshly but she's got some hope now.... However shortlived it may be.... The boss suddenly drops Shaundi and kicks Mira off his legs as the jet bears down on them. She takes a blow to the head and the last thing she thinks is _'at least I won't be conscious when I hit the ground.'_ When Mira came to, she screamed and flailed out of the boss' arms onto the concrete. Groaning as she landed hard on one hip she stood back up and punched him for laughing. Shaundi apparently didn't learn any lessons from the last time and grabbed Mira's arm again.

_"Keep your hands to yourself midget! He dropped me too and you don't see me hitting the boss..."_

 _"Fuck you, did he kick you in the head on purpose when he dropped you bitch?"_ The angry Bosmer snarled at the human woman. Shaundi stepped back at the rage in the smaller woman's voice, almost afraid of the reaction. The boss sighed and stepped between them warily, setting a hand on both their shoulders. The pair of women both looked up as he stared them both down.

_"It's fine Shaundi, she's got a helluva left hook but there's no hard feelings on my end. As for you..."_ He looked down at Mira, _"Sorry about the kick, but you wouldn't let go and we both wouldn't have fit through the plane window."_ Mira searched his face intently and he at least looked genuine about it. She responded with a single curt nod and raked her fingers through her wind whipped hair, showing claw like nails and sharply pointed ears for the first time. The Saints gave her odd looks, now that they weren't fighting for their lives the small woman's strange appearance was very noticeable. From snow white skin and silver hair, to glowing green eyes and pointy ears... Not to mention leather, fur, and mail clothes, all clearly hand made by a skilled smith. _"So... Time for introductions! This is Shaundi, and I'm Connor leader of the Third street Saints, but you can just call me boss. Who are you, and what's with the getup?"_

 _"Mira Stormwind, assassin, alchemist, and performer... The 'getup' is my work and traveling gear, although I don't usually travel to different worlds. Before you ask about my appearance... I'm not a human, my ears are real, and yes I'm naturally just this short. I'm a Bosmer, wood elf in the common parlance."_ From her tone the boss guessed she made explanations like this a lot. He figured she was just a delusional fan of some fantasy show and didn't really care, the woman may be a nut but she was also a damn good fighter. Shaundi definitely wasn't convinced though and wasn't prepared to keep quiet about it.

_"You expect us to believe you're an actual elf?! Get out of here with that bullshit!"_ She yelled, attracting a lot of attention from the local bums and hookers. Mira rolled her eyes irritably and glared at the strangers around them until they looked away.

_"Look, Shaundi was it? I truly don't give the slightest shit whether you believe me or not, it's the truth. Besides, my race is the least interesting thing about me... You wouldn't believe the rest if I bothered to tell you. I don't have time for your poor attitude, I need to figure out where I am and how to get home."_ Mira had briefly been to the modern world once, with a cold and ruthless woman... but this place seemed weirdly different. For the moment she would need to find food, and clothes to blend in. She hoped whatever these people normally wore wasn't what she was seeing on the civilians around her... Gross. 

_"_ _Alright, I hate to ask... But I have no resources or friends here and I could use a little help. Can you do that for me?"_ She made direct eye contact with Connor. He frowned slightly and scratched at the shaved sides of his black hair regretfully. With a sigh he explained that the Saints were in a bit of a pinch themselves, but he was willing to help her if she could give them a hand with those "badass knife skills" Mira thought that was pretty reasonable if it was all he was going to ask. She agreed calmly and followed the gang members out of the red light district. Connor approached a sleek black car on the side of the street and glanced around quickly before forcing the lock on its door open. Mira was curious what the thing was, having seen very few cars, but they had no time for her curiosity right now so she just hopped into the back seat behind Shaundi. The gangsters were discussing their next move, which apparently was to get whatever weapons they could from a store and then...

_"So any ideas on where to get more guns when we have no money?"_ The boss asked Shaundi curiously.

_"Steelport guard armory..."_

 _"Oh, they have one here? Sounds great, let's go!"_ He shouted in excitement, and Shaundi looked at him in disbelief and irritation. Mira watched the tense interaction warily. Gods this woman was aggressive...

_"You're serious...? Oh yeah we should totally be picking a fight with the military right now. Whatever..."_ They pulled up to the gun shop at that moment and all three of them piled out of the car together. As they walked in Connor quietly asked Mira about her experience handling guns. She shook her head slightly, stating that very few people had them and they were too loud and conspicuous for her line of work. However she knew she would need to learn to survive here. Since she knew nothing about gunplay Connor thought it would be best to send her to the crib to wait for them. He handed over his phone and explained how to use it, then they purchased their guns and ammo while Mira stayed at Friendly fire to ask the employee some questions about the different weapons. After an hour or so she made her way to the small apartment with a small pistol, holster, and boxes of bullets, purchased with a few gold coins the man had been happy to accept.

 _"Man that was crazy, I can't believe you hit three tanks with one of those missiles boss!"_ Pierce exclaimed as they all walked back into the apartment. He turned around and jumped at the unexpected sight of another person in the room. Normally he wouldn't be surprised but it's not everyday you walk into a room and find a child sized woman in armor studying a shot gun with complete concentration on her pretty face. Then she looked up and grinned, showing a set of straight white teeth and fangs. _"Who's this?"_ He asked, trying to hide his surprise behind a suave flirty question.

_"Her name's Mira, she says she's an assassin from another world."_ Connor chuckled. Pierce gave Mira a very confused and disbelieving look while she rolled her eyes at his flirting. She tucked her loose hair behind her ears and began cleaning up the guns spread out all over the table in front of her. While she was used to being underestimated, or not taken seriously, she found that outright disbelief was pretty aggravating. Still, she supposed it _was_ pretty farfetched... Even she didn't know exactly how she got here. One minute she had been preparing to go on a hunt for her newest target, and the next she was in the middle of a gunfight. Mira suspected daedra would be involved, Sanguine or Sheogorath seemed likely. This world's ridiculous atmosphere fit right in with their strange vibes. Shaundi was already over the newcomer in their midst and ignored her.

_"So what's next?"_ She asked, with intense determination on her face, and a rifle in her hand. Connor and Pierce looked at each other uncomfortably before the boss answered.

_"Now you go back to Stilwater..."_

 _"What?!"_ Shaundi yelled angrily, glancing back and forth between the two men quickly. They looked back with worry, she had never been this intense and temperamental before. Losing Gat had really changed her, and it wasn't for the better. Pierce finally answered cautiously, _"Girl, you don't get messy... Let us handle this."_

 _"Fuck you, I'm doing this for Johnny!"_ She snarled at him. Setting down the gun and storming over to sit on the opposite end of the couch from Mira. Her gaze flicked over to the elf who had been silent the entire time, and sneered at her. Mira lifted a brow at the expression but otherwise didn't respond. Unless Shaundi put hands on her again then she had no reason to rise to the bait of petty attitudes. This world was bound to be trouble enough without making enemies among allies. Pierce is back to staring at her, questions written all over his face, and even though he probably won't believe a word of it she knows he'll be asking for her story soon. She could just make shit up, but there's no point in making that kind of effort. When he sits down across from her with Connor following suit, she scratches at her pointed ear and sighs. Taking the initiative as always it's the Boss who actually comes out and asks her,

_"If we're gonna help you out you've got to tell us more about this 'other world' you come from."_ He smirks at her widely and she rolls her eyes at the patronizing tone... Even he doesn't really believe her, and even when she explains truthfully he'll think she's insane.

_"The realm I was born to is called Nirn. It's a land of monsters, magic, and in recent years... Dragons. There are many gods who actively intervene in the lives of their worshippers....."_ Mira was an expert story teller, and as she continued to talk both men were entranced. Near the end of her tale even Shaundi was caught up in the details, albeit reluctantly. These people offered up their home and help to her, so Mira told them everything. Even though it made her uneasy, and it wasn't likely they would do anything other than call her crazy. To her surprise they didn't laugh when she was finished. Shaundi went back to her cold disinterest, but the two men just sat back in their seats thoughtfully. Several minutes of silence passed and the longer it went on the more nervous it made her. Finally Pierce broke the tension by standing up to stretch.

_"Damn Mira, if nothing else that was some badass fantasy movie shit."_ Not too terrible a reaction, Mira shrugged casually. Yawning and leaning into the arm of the couch tiredly. With her beast oddly quiet it was far easier than usual to drift off to sleep. Pretty much everybody is exhausted after the day they've had and it's silently decided they'll head for bed. Several hours pass before any of them wake up, and for the first time in years, Mira doesn't remember roaming the hunting grounds in her dreams.... Or dreaming at all. She did wake up ravenous though, so she raided the small kitchen for snacks. Not recognizing anything in the cupboards, she just picked something that looked good and didn't require cooking. When Connor got up with his hair mussed from sleep and stole half of her food, Mira growled half-heartedly and then giggled at his appearance. 

_"Ah shut up elfy... Or do you wake up looking perfect all the time?"_ She shook her head and gestured to her own frizzed out hair. Pierce and Shaundi come into the living room looking perfect somehow, and the Saints discuss how they're going to gain ground against the Syndicate. 

_"We need to build up rep in the city, let people know that the Saints haven't hung up their guns to become stars. I've got some ideas for that, if you and the new girl wanna tag along?"_ Pierce asked with a goofy grin. Connor and Mira glanced at each other and Mira nodded, she had agreed to help them out in exchange for assistance in getting home. Might as well start right away. She quickly tied her messy hair back with a strip of leather, strapped her swords to her hips, and buckled the pistol holster onto her belt. Connor fixed his own black haystack hair and the three of them went outside to the car the Boss had stolen earlier. Pierce's first step was "pimping out their ride" for "street cred" at which Mira rolled her eyes and endured the trip to the auto body shop with an impatient huff and much fidgeting. Next was a wardrobe change, which the assassin was much more eager for, she was tired of the constant stares from strangers, unless she was performing she didn't like that many eyes on her.

_"I don't know Pierce, that's kind of like wearing the band shirt to the concert...."_ Connor grumbled with a frown when Pierce told him to head off to Planet Saints. His lieutenant scoffed and waved the leader off, _"Hey man, nothing wrong with promoting our own merch, and making an appearance, right?"_ Connor's brow furrowed in thought. Then he nodded slowly, this whole thing was meant to increase their reputation in Steelport so that made sense. The now vibrant amethyst colored car stopped outside the clothing store, and Connor picked through the displays with disinterest. He was already a well dressed man and Planet Saints was a bit... Gaudy. Mira had selected a pair of black leather pants with spikes running along the sides, a purple, long sleeve, off the shoulder top, and some lightweight combat boots. Another couple of outfits to mix and match, and some pajamas and undergarment sets. After a thorough inspection she also picked up a set of tactical gear in ash gray canvas, leather, and steel plating marked with the Ultor logo. Glancing up and seeing Connor's apathetic searching Mira picked out a few items in neutral colors with pops of dark violet to "represent the Saints" without screaming "I'm a gang boss, look at me!"

_"Here, try this. The rest is too flashy."_ She murmured, handing him a couple of outfits. Connor took the pile of clothes and studied what she picked. He was surprised by the understated flair of her tastes. Everything she had selected matched with the clothes he already wore, and suited his style perfectly, not to mention everything was exactly the right size.

_"Thanks, uh... How did you get the sizes right?"_ He asked with an odd look. Mira smirked at him and winked. Gesturing toward her tiny frame and hourglass figure with a sweeping gesture, 

_"Years of work crafting my own clothes and armor. I got good at estimating measurements on both fabric and people."_ It was a little more difficult with mass produced clothes with no 'industry standard' sizes. But mens clothes typically came with measurements in inches at key points. Connor was familiar enough with the stores clothes to know he wouldn't even need to try any of this on, it would fit perfectly, so they headed for the checkout counter and paid for their clothes. Mira once again handed the clerk gold. The girl at the register just gave her a strange look as she accepted the coins, but Connor was more curious. He had never seen money like it. A man's face was carved on one side, and a dragon on the other. 

_"What's with the weird coins?"_ He asked quietly, and Mira explained the man was the Emperor of a neighboring province and the dragon was the emblem of the Imperial military. The Boss was about to ask more questions when there was a sudden squealing of tires and shouting outside on the street. All three of them looked up to see the Morningstar gathering outside in large numbers. 'Well shit...' Mira thought, pulling her heavy pistol out of it's holster and advancing on the rival gang members with Connor and Pierce. The men were impressed with her accuracy as she made shot after lethal shot. Each bullet hit it's mark, head shots, groins, piercing arteries, lungs, and hearts. Neither of them could believe it was her first time actively firing a gun, but Mira was well versed in hitting a target when she set her mind to it. The battle was still raging when she froze with her ears twitching at loud foot falls outside. When a deep bellow sounded Pierce's mouth dropped open. 

_"What the fuck is **that?!** " _He yelled in panic

 _"I don't know, but it's big and angry!"_ Connor cried in response, he pulled out a pair of SMGs and charged into the fight with the other two behind him. Mira only paused momentarily as a huge brute of a man barreled into their car and flipped it. Well there goes all the money they put into the stupid thing.... Pierce and Connor separated and fired their weapons at the giant, who turned on the Boss quickly and began chasing him around the street and in and out of the clothing store. If it weren't for the fact that this was a life or death fight it would have been funny. The brute suddenly hit Connor with a heavy blow that knocked him through the windshield of a Morningstar car, and then turned on Pierce. The guns were clearly not doing enough damage, so Mira drew her short swords and roared loudly to get the huge mans attention.

_"RRAAAAHHH, over here you big son of a bitch! Why don't you pick on someone who's on your level?"_ The brute turned toward the animalistic roar and looked at Mira in confusion... She was the only one standing over in that direction... But how could a shrimpy little thing like that be so noisy? Whether or not she was the source of the sound didn't matter too much when she was threatening him with big blades and calling him names though. He lowered his head and charged with all the force of a bull, and grunted as the tiny woman leapt over him and spun to slash at his lower back and legs from behind. The brute swatted the Bosmer and sent her rolling across the pavement scattered with broken glass. Still wearing her armor, only her face and forearms were cut in the fall, but it irritated her enough to make her more aggressive. She sprinted back toward her foe and his arms opened to catch her. 

_"Gonna crush you!"_ He snarled. Mira had no doubt he would but he'd have to be able to grab her first! At the last possible second she dropped and slid along the street between his spread legs, swinging her swords and cutting deep into the flesh of his calves. He bellowed in pain and rage, falling to his knees as the tendons severed. Now that he was closer to her level Mira whirled and leapt onto his shoulders, her thighs closing around his head from behind. Ignoring his efforts to bite through her armored leather greaves, the little assassin violently twisted his neck between her tightly clenched legs, breaking it with a sickening crunch. She had never liked that sound, and shuddered in revulsion. Pierce collected the Boss and bundled him into a car, the tires screeching as he reversed quickly, bashing others out of the way.

_"Hurry up and get in the car new girl, we gotta bounce!"_ Gracefully landing on her feet as the dead brute fell forward, Mira darted toward the car, stumbling and snarling in pain as a bullet hit her side. Thankfully it missed anything vital, and she managed to get into the car without taking any other hits. The Saints lieutenant pealed out and drove off like a mad man with his injured friends groaning in their seats. With an aggravated hiss Mira dug the bullet out of herself and flicked it out the window _"Fuck..."_ She slapped a hand over the bloody wound with a grunt and rummaged around in her hip pouch for a flask of healing potion. Taking a swig to stop the bleeding. After it stopped she nudged Connor and shoved the flask into his hand.

" _Drink that, it will help..."_

 _"Ooo nice, I could use a drink!"_ Without even asking what she was offering he took it and downed the entire flask in one go. He was lucky Mira made an effort to make potions that didn't taste like old dirt and grass. He smacked his lips in surprise, licking his lips and glancing back at her with confusion. He handed the flask back while he was still trying to figure out what she had given him. There was no burn of alcohol like he expected, no immediate pleasant buzz... But suddenly he noticed the pain of his injuries fading to nothing! _"What was that? I do feel better, but it didn't taste like booze."_

 _"I never said it was did I? You know... uugh... You're really lucky I'm on your side... Next time don't just fucking drink something dropped into your hand if you don't know what it is. Especially not when an assassin gives it to you!" _Mira groaned quietly, sitting up all the way as her own wound closed. Connor looked shocked at her logic, realizing she was right. They were surrounded by enemies and that had been pretty stupid. She could just as easily have handed him poison, and her next words chilled him a bit. _"It was a healing potion this time, but my kind have a natural resistance to disease and poison, that I have built upon during my work. I could have swallowed something lethal to trick you into thinking it was safe and then just watched you die..."_

 _"Holy shit dude... You are one cold little girl!"_ Pierce exclaimed as he slowed down on a corner and both men turned in their seats to stare at her with both awe, respect, and no small measure of fear. Mira returned their looks with icy indifference for several long and tense moments, until she couldn't keep a straight face any more and burst into a fit of hysterical giggles. The guys joined in with her after a minute and all of them laughed until they couldn't breathe. Looking like a trio of psychopaths, with torn and bloody clothes in a bashed up car full of broken glass, guns, and shopping bags. After a very eventful run for stylish clothes the trio decides to call it a night, and head back to the crib. When they make it there Mira is truly glad she didn't have time to change into any of the new clothes. Her armor has massive scrapes and a bullet hole in the side. She slinks into the bathroom quietly to put on some soft clothes to sleep in when Pierce accidentally walks in on her. Getting a full view of her backside as she strips off her underwear. He's distracted from the sight of her curvy toned figure by the angry red scar that meanders over her shoulder and around the front of her body.

_"Shit! sorry..."_ He mutters, but doesn't immediately close the door. Mira glances over her shoulder at him and shakes her head calmly... Men... She is used to nudity since her transformations usually leave her without clothes until she can dress again, and she has nothing to be ashamed of. Not even the scar that she wears like a badge of honor. A reminder of a past she hopes never to return to. Once the new lacy lingerie is clasped behind her back Mira turns to face the dark skinned man still frozen in the door way and sighs.

_"It's not even my body right? It's the scars?"_ He nods slowly and she sighs again, weary and not feeling like making the long explanation right now. That part of her history was deeply personal and she didn't know these people well enough to tell them anything about Marius or her... position in his life. _"If I stay here long enough to make friends... Then maybe I'll tell you how I got them. Until then, butt out and let me get dressed!"_

With an uncomfortable and embarrassed chuckle he closed the door and Mira finished putting on her new stretchy leggings and hoodie. Leaving the bathroom less than five minutes later with her hair braided and sitting on the couch beside Connor. Exhausted and not really paying attention she ends up asleep against his shoulder, and he looks over to find her completely out. A little grin crosses his face before he turns to Shaundi to tell her how unbelievable this tiny woman had been in the fight.

_"Fuck Shaundi, she was blowing Morningstar thugs away like she'd been handling guns forever. Then this huge ass dude, like seven feet tall showed up flipping cars, chasing me around in circles. We're all just unloading guns into the big bastard and nothing is happening! He throws me through a windshield and goes after Pierce, and Mira just **roars!** Like a fucking lion!!! The big guy goes after her instead and she just shreds him with swords, he only hit her once and it just pissed her off. She ended up doing some acrobatic thing and breaking his neck with her thighs... HER FUCKING THIGHS!" _He was totally animated as he told the story and jostled Mira against his shoulder. In response she let out a deep growl and shifted to end up curled in a ball with her head in his lap. _"I'm starting to think she might have been telling the truth..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce has a few more ideas about taking the Morningstar down a couple of pegs.

Both Mira and Connor had passed out on the couch after one hell of a long day, the boss had tried to remove the small woman from his lap and been shocked at how strong she was... and clingy. Every effort to make her let go shifted her grip to somewhere else and she snarled at him in her sleep. After fifteen minutes of struggling with Shaundi laughing at him he gave up. Stretching out on the shitty couch with Mira laying on his chest, head tucked under his chin. When he settled in the angry growls stopped and a deep purr rumbled through her. At least she was warm and soft, with a light smell of exotic flowers tickling his nose the Boss ended up falling asleep in record time, only to be woken up by the loud ringing of his phone...

_"Hey boss, I think I found us a new place!"_ Pierce said brightly as Connor answered the phone with a quiet groan. 

_"Pierce you were supposed to be looking for Loren, not house hunting..."_ Sitting up and rubbing his eyes as he glanced down and noticed Mira still clinging to his chest, now with her arms and legs wrapped around him at the waist and shoulders.

_"That's the beauty of this plan! The place is owned by the Morningstar."_

 _"Alright, I'm listening."_ He grumbled as he tried tugging the woman away from him with no more success than the night before. Pierce chuckled at the growls he heard through the phone.

_"The Morningstar have a penthouse downtown where they're throwing some big party for their global contacts."_ The lieutenant explained through laughs when Connor asked him to hold on a second. He finally managed to wake the sleepy young woman up enough to get her off him and watched with surprise as she cleared some space on the floor and started stretching her body into some unbelievable looking shapes. Shit, she's flexible!

_"So their real estate agent's gonna be at the party or something?"_ He asked through his distraction.

_"Real funny... I was gonna say we crash the party, kill all the bitches inside and take the place for the Saints."_ From his tone Pierce was rolling his eyes at the stupid question. Nobody ever really took him seriously. Of course it would help if he'd stop the constant complaints... Plus fame had gone to his head a bit.

_"Alright I'm game. What's the plan?"_ It sounded like his kind of fun, although he was having a little trouble concentrating while he watched the elf pull one leg all the way up behind her head. He leaned back into the couch and adjusted the jeans that were feeling a little tight now. Much to Mira's subtle amusement.

 _"The Saints will be downstairs until you can unlock the elevator for them to come up."_ Pierce continued to explain the plan and Connor listened until what he said caught up through the haze.

" _Wait, if I can't go up then how will I... oh, right, penthouse..._ " He slapped a hand to his forehead in exasperation and agreed to meet Pierce at the airport. Mira was twisting her spine and arms in dramatic stretches when he stood up with a slight erection outlined in his jeans that she smirked at. Men always seemed to react that way... Poor things. With a scowl at her teasing expression he asked if she wanted to join him on the helicopter. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and then turned her back to hide the grimace of fear that thought summoned.

_"Fuck that... I'll keep my feet on the ground from here on out, thanks. If you still want my help I'll join the crew on the street."_

 _"Yeah alright, suit yourself."_ Connor got up and walked out the door quickly. With a sigh Mira changed into the tactical gear she had bought the night before and hurried down the stairs with Shaundi. The two women were meeting up with a few other Saints outside the penthouse building. On the ground level they watched as a helicopter flew over the building and the Boss jumped out. Mira pulled a hood and full mask over her face, preferring to enter such a fight with her identity hidden. The female Saints lieutenant sneered at her and moved away. Still bitter over the loss of one of her comrades. The assassin didn't see how that had anything to do with her, but she'd been a scapegoat for someone elses grief and hate before, if Shaundi wanted to take out her emotions on Mira that was fine... As long as the bitch kept her hands to herself. Several long minutes passed with everybody shuffling around, checking weapons, and chatting to kill time. Mira stood by herself with one hand resting on her sword pommel and the other spinning a revolver she had picked up. Not loaded yet of course.

_"Alright Shaundi, bring up the crew! The elevator is unlocked."_ She waved the dozen or so men and women forward and Mira followed at the back of the group, giving the young man trying to flirt with her a blank stare until he trailed off and hurried after one of his friends. The elevator ride to the top floor was long and annoying, being crowded by strangers was never her favorite thing. But they made it easily, stepping out into a concrete unfinished basement full of weapons and equipment. Connor was standing by the doors with a grin, shot gun leaning over his shoulder as Shaundi stepped out with weapons in hand. 

_"What's the plan boss?"_

 _"We kill the rest of the bastards squatting in our new crib!"_ The rest of the Saints cheered loudly and flooded into the main area of the penthouse. Mira followed at a more sedate pace, cutting down men and women in tacky red and black clothes with ease. Definitely thankful for the armor upgrade protecting her. The shots she took still hurt like a bitch but didn't tear through her like the last battle. One Morningstar soldier charged her and attempted to throw her into a wall, but Mira leaned casually out of her reach with an annoyed look in her eyes and caught the bitch by her throat. Now she was grinning behind the mask... The wood elf tilted her head at the half dressed woman squirming under her hand and released her to kick her into the wall hard. She fired a single round from her revolver into the woman's heart and moved further inside. None of these thugs were a match for a warrior who had trained in combat for almost eighteen years. Shaundi looked up from a struggle with some heavily muscled gangster in time to see another just about to bash Connor's head in with a baseball bat, but he was stopped on his back swing by the small woman grabbing the bat.

_"Ah ah ah, none of that now! Didn't anybody ever tell you not to bring a club to a gun fight?"_ Mira called sassily, wrenching the weapon out of the dude's hand and flipping it around so she could grip it properly. She didn't give him a chance to reply before swinging it in a vicious upward arc and smashing his jaw with it. If the unfortunate man survived he'd be eating through a tube indefinitely... The Boss turned at the last second and watched Mira drop the bat and dust off her hands before giving him a quick wink and moving on. Both Saints looked at each other in surprise for a few seconds until Shaundi shoved her gun under her foes chin and pulled the trigger. So maybe the new girl was alright.... But she wouldn't let anybody know that! She was no replacement for Gat and Shaundi wasn't about to let the other woman forget it. As if Mira would try to replace anyone that way... In less than a half hour the Saints had driven the rival gang out of the penthouse tails between their legs, and Connor asked the angry woman what their progress was,

_"Hey Shaundi, how's the housekeeping? Got the place cleaned up?"_

 _"Good news: we've cleared them out. Bad news: the boys are saying this place is rigged to blow."_ A Morningstar lieutenant in in a vibrant red coat ran out the door and leapt into a helicopter to flee. A loud groan left the boss as he turned and followed him, calling over his shoulder,

_"Well shit! That guy probably knows how to disarm the thing, I'll go get him!"_ Mira stood with the rest of the crew and cleaned blood from her blades and gloves. She turned and placed her small arsenal of weapons on a table, walking off to drag enemy bodies down to the basement with a few of the newbies. She had no idea what they'd do with this many dead people, back at home they would burn the enemy corpses but she doubted that worked out so well here... Whatever, it wasn't like she cared about the empty shells of people who tried to kill her. To everyone's great relief Connor radioed back how to diffuse the bomb and Pierce found a lot of useful documents hidden away in the basement. Several hours later all traces of the Morningstar had been cleared out of the penthouse and the Saints were all spread out taking a break. Pierce dropped onto the couch beside Mira and sighed heavily.

_"You are surprisingly good with a gun for someone who claims to never use them."_ He muttered, with a slight look of disbelief on his face. Mira shrugged back at him.

_"What can I say, I learn fast. It's a useful skill."_ She yawned with her mouth politely covered and wandered out toward the pool to check it out, leaving Pierce looking confused at her sudden exit.The water was beginning to clear of blood by now. Thank you filters... It was a nice temperature, but she hadn't come out here to swim, no... Mira wanted a little solitude. This new world was chaotic, loud, smelly, and full of people every where she turned. It was hard not to miss the sounds of wind and water, birdsong, and the howling of wolves. She might even welcome the roar of a dragon if it meant she was home. She sat all the way out by the edge of the heli-pad as far away from the penthouse as possible and settled down to concentrate. First she attempted to commune with her beast spirit, and found the answer too faint to understand. It was a comfort to know she wasn't cut off completely but at the same time she had never been without that strength since accepting the beast blood. Next was Hircine, and as always the Lord of Hunters was unhelpful...

_"Lord Hircine, please tell me you're aware of my situation. Can you help me get back? Do you know who sent me here?"_ Her spirit pleaded as she sat in a misty clearing with the sound of predators prowling the undergrowth surrounding her. Hircine looked back impassively for a long time before answering.

_"Yes champion, I have heard of your plight. Most amusing. I'm afraid I can't say who is responsible for your world hopping,"_ She could hear the smirk in the daedra's voice even though she couldn't see it past his mask and she gritted her teeth. He knew, but he wouldn't tell her! _"Where would the fun be if I told you? No, you'll just have to figure it out yourself my dear! However I will grant you back your beast form... IF you can convince the new members to these 'Saints' of your true nature. There are three to come, but you need only convince the Giant and the Genius. The Deviant matters little to me."_ Hircine then banished her spirit from his realm without giving Mira a chance to say another word. She jolted out of her trance with an aggravated huff and stood up to go back inside. At least she had some idea of what to do now... Even if that whole mind trip had been unsatisfying. Truthfully she should be pleased, Hircine had always been evasive when she sought his help. Worst patron god ever! She supposed her next step would be trying to commune with the other two daedric princes she thought likely to be involved in sending her to this mad place.


End file.
